


Apology

by hato



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hato/pseuds/hato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas doesn't apologize very often. But when he does, he does so with style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : _Cabin Pressure_ belongs to John Finnemore and BBC Radio.
> 
>  **Inspired by:** _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel and the film _Say Anything_ with John Cusack.

Douglas leans against the side of the Lexus, crossing one ankle over the other. He tilts his umbrella just enough to let the light drizzle slide to the side, drops pattering onto the wet asphalt and sprinkling the hem of his uniform trousers.    
  
He’s been here thirty-four minutes, parked in front of the MJN portacabin, with both car doors wide open, state-of-the-art speakers blasting vintage Peter Gabriel.   
  
Douglas smiles. And waits.   
  
Three more minutes and his wait is over.   
  
Martin flings open the portacabin door, irritated expression clearly written in the thin line of his mouth. Embarrassment blatant in the redness of his ears.  He strides the short distance to Douglas ( who can’t help but smile as he watches an angry Martin carefully stepping around puddles to avoid soiling his shoes and trousers) and stops just outside the protective cover of Douglas’ umbrella. In nothing less than an aggravated huff, hands waving frantically in the air. “ What the  _hell_ are you at?”   
  
Douglas doesn’t offer his umbrella. Yet. “ Good afternoon, Sir!”  Shouting is required to be heard over the music. “ What I am at, is merely attempting to reenact a rather silly, sentimental scene from a certain film because my daughter assures me it is the best way to apologize to one’s significant other!” With a few modifications, of course. Douglas doesn’t even remember the last time he saw anyone with a music player larger than a Mars bar and he certainly wasn’t going to strain his arms holding up computer speakers attached to his Ipod. Thank heavens for the Lexus’ superior sound system.   
  
He doesn’t let go of his little smile. But he does tilt his umbrella forward, toward Martin.   
  
Because they’d had a row last night.   
  
And Douglas is determined to get it sorted.   
  
Not that it had been anything huge. No screaming. No accusations. No threats of abandoning the only months’ old relationship.    
  
Simply two tempers shortened by fatigue and a hectic schedule. Martin’s usual verbal stumbling and Douglas’ attempts at light hearted teasing. Then the hurt feelings. The defensiveness. The irritation that brought them so very close to stepping over the thin line separating  _disagreement_ from _ fight _ _._   
  
_ “ I should go home.” _ Martin had been the responsible one, quietly thanking Douglas for dinner and leaving before things could escalate.  
  
Douglas had let him go with nothing more than a sincere,  _“ Drive safely.”_   He’d spent half the night just thinking about how empty his flat felt without Martin’s warm, bumbling, petulant, joyful presence.   
  
And now, he is getting slightly damp and going partially deaf from the volume emitted by the high-end speakers and hoping with all his being that his instincts were correct. That this little romantic gesture of atonement will work.   
  
The umbrella is ignored. Martin shrugs inside his uniform jacket, hunching his shoulders against the rain. Water drips from his captain’s hat into the space between his collar and neck.  His ears are still redder than  his hair. “ You mean...  _you_ ’ re apologizing?”  Those pale eyes look even bluer in the flushed face.   
  
“ As unbelievable as it may seem, yes, I am apologizing for my behavior last night.” Douglas finally lets the smile fall. Sincerity. Hint of genuine emotion in his half shouted words. “ I’m sorry for what I said. I wasn’t trying to be hurtful, but I should have responded better once I realized that you weren’t in the mood and I wasn’t any better off. “   He’s getting a headache from the music. It’s on repeat. Douglas has listened to this song six times so far.   
  
Martin seems to think this over. He looks somewhere past Douglas’ right elbow, his own arms crossed over his chest.    
  
Douglas is holding his breath. He forces himself to release it and take in a new one.  One word rattles around in his thoughts.  _Please, please, please..._  
  
Peter Gabriel continues to wax poetic.   
  
When Martin turns back to Douglas, he’s chewing on his lower lip. “ I’m sorry, as well. For, you know... being uptight and...” He shrugs again. And steps closer to Douglas. Beneath the umbrella.   
  
Douglas regains his smile. The smell of Martin’s aftershave is faint, but familiar. Comforting. He leans in to speak directly into the reddened ear. “ Don’t apologize for being yourself, Martin. I don’t know why, but I’m very attracted to all those atrocious qualities of yours.” Lips not quite touching damp skin.   
  
“ You’re still an arse!”  Martin shivers.   
  
“ You’re still adorable!” Douglas pulls back and winks.   
  
“ Damnit, Douglas!” Martin growls his displeasure, but doesn’t move away.” Turn this stupid song off before the whole airfield comes asking questions!”   
  
Douglas chuckles and reaches into the car to do as told.   
  
Absurdly happy with the light brush of their fingers as Martin holds the umbrella for him.   
  
** end **

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to everyone who reads, kudos', and comments!!!


End file.
